The present invention concerns an interactive method for communicating data to users of a communications network. In the meaning of the present invention, “communications networks” refer particularly to telephone networks, telecommunications network or inter-company or intra-company connections transmitting sound and/or still backgrounds and/or animated images and/or data. Communications network in the meaning of the present invention also refers to informational communications networks, particularly of the Internet type.
The inventors have found that the new technologies are leading companies or organizations to maintain relations with their clients or partners in increasingly impersonal ways. As technology advances, particularly with the development of the Internet, relations become impersonal.
For example, when a person enters a store, the most elementary courtesy is to say “Hello” to him, to inquire about his needs and to try to meet them. On the Internet, this kind of relationship does not exist. There are no ways to offer help to users having problems in searching or in using the information distributed through Internet type communications.